


Sueños

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, True Love, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Se quitó los guantes con lentitud y los tiró a la mesa sin dejar de mirarla. Se acercó con pasos cortos y seguros hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos brillaban con duda y pasión. Jon se perdió en su mirada azul sin saber qué decir o hacer.





	Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Se acerca el final de Game of Thrones y no puedo evitar soñar con cosas imposibles :)

Se quitó los guantes con lentitud y los tiró a la mesa sin dejar de mirarla. Se acercó con pasos cortos y seguros hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos brillaban con duda y pasión. Jon se perdió en su mirada azul sin saber qué decir o hacer. Hundió sus dedos en su melena roja como el fuego. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y ella agachó la cabeza levemente. Sus labios besaron su frente con dulzura, intentando controlar la pasión que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser. No quería separarse de ella jamás. Ella colocó una de sus manos sobre su muñeca y se aferró a ella. Al separarse sus dedos se entrelazaron y ella guio su mano hasta sus labios.

\- Sansa…

Quería decir tantas cosas en aquel instante, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, ni sabía lo que debía callar.  La guerra no había terminado. Aquella victoria no era el principio de una paz duradera, sólo el preludio de una guerra más mortal y violenta.

\- Perdóname.

Ella suspiró sin soltarle y besó su mano con delicadeza. Permanecieron en silencio sin saber qué decir.

\- Todo está bien. Todo va a salir bien –susurró.

Aquellas palabras eran una mentira, pero Sansa sonaba tan convencida y sincera que era difícil no creerla. Debería haberla escuchado. Sansa había tenido razón en todo, siempre. Quizás era el momento de escuchar y creer en ella completa y ciegamente. Sansa conocía el juego, conocía las reglas; Sansa conocía a los jugadores y cómo moverse entre ellos con una soltura que Jon era incapaz de conseguir. Si alguien podía salvarles de su aciago destino, era ella.

Jon asintió con debilidad. Se encontraba completamente perdido y sólo quería descansar a su lado. Sin embargo, aún no era el momento; la guerra no había terminado. Sansa se acercó a él y la distancia entre ellos desapareció completamente. Sintió sus gélidos y suaves labios sobre los suyos, magullados a causa del frío y las heridas. Sabía que no debería caer ante sus pasiones, sabía que era un error el dejarse llevar y disfrutar de aquellos momentos de soledad a su lado. Sabía que estaba mal y que aquellos sentimientos podrían llevar a ambos a su perdición, pero estaba cansado de luchar en soledad. Sólo quería descansar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ella. Los dedos de Sansa se deslizaron por su brazo y lo abandonaron para rozar su mejilla. Jon pasó ambos brazos por su cintura y la atrajo más contra sí. Quería perderse en sus besos, quería desaparecer de aquella fría habitación y que no quedase nada que no fuese ellos.

No debería desearla como lo hacía.

No debería quererla como lo hacía.

No debería amarla como lo hacía…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y quizás, de todos los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, aquel era el único del que jamás podría arrepentirse. Fueron incapaces de separarse durante varios segundos. Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez entre besos demandantes y desesperados, llenos de culpa y un amor que ya no podían esconder entre ellos. Estaban metidos una en una partida en la que cada movimiento tenía serías consecuencias, pero Jon era incapaz de separarse de ella. Hundió una de sus manos en sus cabellos rojos como el fuego. Quería más de ella, quería entregarse por completo a ella. Quería darle todo lo que merecía.

Sansa era una reina, una reina sin reino, y Jon quería ofrecerle todo lo que merecía, el reino que merecía. Quería luchar por ella, arrodillarse ante ella y prometerle el mundo entero y su más ciega devoción. Jon la amaba y, en ocasiones como aquella, soñaba con un futuro a su lado, soñaba con una familia y una vida junto a ella. Jon soñaba que cantaban canciones sobre ellos, sobre su amor y todos los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer para salvar al mundo y sobrevivir incluso a su amor. Jon soñaba con tener junto a ella todo lo que siempre había querido y que su condición de bastardo le negaba, pero ahora todo era distinto, más complicado, más cruel y violento y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de soñar con todo aquello. Había momentos en los que Jon saboreaba la victoria en sus labios…

Si esto le conducía a la muerte, merecería la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si escribiré algo más, depende del tiempo del que disponga y de si la serie me hunde en la miseria o no, aunque la verdad es que me gustaría seguir aportando mi granito de arena antes de que todo acabe en la serie.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos serán bien recibidos.


End file.
